


I Know A Guy

by Cryofreeze



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bro Sam Wilson, Canon Compliant, Captain America Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Civil War (Marvel), Extended Scene, M/M, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, Stucky - Freeform, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryofreeze/pseuds/Cryofreeze
Summary: Steve felt a deep swell of determination taking over him: There was a mission that needed doing, and he sure as hell was going to do whatever it took to complete it. But for now...“Steve.” A careful hand on his chest stopped him before he could take more than half a step in Bucky's direction.“He won't hurt me, Sam.” Steve stated with absolute certainty, meeting Sam's concerned gaze. They were in no danger from Bucky anymore – that, Steve truly believed.(An extension of the warehouse scene in Civil War)





	I Know A Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you guys! This is my first ever posted Stucky work, but I'm writing in the Big Bang this year and having a lot of fun with that story, and I'm also working on a huge Post-CW fic that has taken me almost a year to plan! I'm really excited about these stories, but it's gathering the courage to begin posting that's been holding me back, so I thought I'd dip my toe into the fandom with this short piece first :)
> 
> I've been meaning to post this for a while, ever since the scene wrote itself in my head the last time I watched Civil War -  
> so here is my take on the next few minutes after we cut away from the warehouse :) 
> 
> If you like what you read, and if a multi-chapter, post-CW story full of canon-typical action with a huge plot and plenty of angst sounds like something you might be interested in, then please stay tuned :D x

  


“I know a guy.”

Sam's secretive, all-knowing look was comforting. They were going to need all the help they could get, and Steve trusted him and whatever plan he was currently concocting, so pushed down all of his doubts about their situation and just nodded in understanding.

“Okay.”

He was acutely aware of the other presence still sitting across the room, and wasted no time in turning back to the sight of a bedraggled and quiet Bucky. Steve's uncertainties melted away a little more; despite the impossible hurdle they were about to face, and despite their bleak chances of success, Steve felt a deep swell of determination taking over him.

There was a mission that needed doing, and he sure as hell was going to do whatever it took to complete it. But for now...

“Steve.” A careful hand on his chest stopped him before he could take more than half a step in Bucky's direction.

“He won't hurt me, Sam.” Steve stated with absolute certainty, meeting Sam's concerned gaze. They were in no danger from Bucky anymore – that, Steve truly believed.

“He has before.” His friend carefully uttered, so Steve offered a kind 'I know what I'm doing' look that Sam reluctantly accepted before removing his protective hold on Steve's chest and slipping through to the other room to make a phone call.

Now it was just Steve and Bucky. Footsteps sounded softly on the concrete floor as the former approached the hunched form with too long hair spilling darkly over his face and effectively hiding it from view. When he drew close enough, however, Bucky raised his head and looked up with tired eyes as Steve came to a stop before him with a patient, gentle expression.

They watched each other for a moment before Bucky chose the words he wanted to say.

“I'm sorry, Steve. For everything. I never meant to –” He started, and just hearing the pain and regret in his voice was enough to kick Steve into action. He crossed his arms over his chest, sighing quietly at all that had transpired between them so far in the 21st Century.

“It's okay, don't think about that now.” Honestly, Steve was just too grateful to have his best friend back and in his right mind to care about the bruises, the bullets and the hopeless years of searching he'd endured to get to this very moment. He allowed Bucky time to stew on his words, watching the way he looked down again as his mind processed everything.

“...you came back for me anyway?” Bucky finally said, his voice quiet and gruff as he chewed on the timeline of their lives this far. The guilt in his gaze as their eyes met again was heartbreaking.

“Did you expect anything less?” Steve gave him a light smile, lifting his eyebrows a little as he waited for a reply. Bucky's troubled look cracked a little in the hint of a smile of his own, but then it was gone and he shrugged somewhat messily.

“Under the circumstances...” He said to his metal fist, continuing to flex and twist it in the grip of his flesh hand. Steve wondered if he was thoughtfully examining the foreign limb and its obvious strength, or contemplating how to remove it from his torso altogether. That prosthetic had dealt so much death and violence against Bucky's will, and Steve couldn't begin to imagine what it would feel like to have a constant reminder attached to his body.

“Hey,” He put a warm, broad hand on Bucky's soft shoulder to get his attention, kneeling down until he was just below level to the face he'd been looking for determinedly for years. He looked up into sad, ice blue eyes. “You're still my best pal.” Steve vowed, almost a whisper.

This time Bucky _did_ return his smile, a slow, slight thing that chased away some of the grief from his face. “You sure 'bout that? I think you got a pretty admirable replacement...”

He nodded over Steve's shoulder, the air of humour tickling his words. Steve peeked round too, watching Sam talking into his phone through the open archway into the bigger room. The veteran noticed them looking at him and paused, as though double checking all was well before turning his back on them. Steve smiled fondly to himself.

“I don't think he likes me very much...” The sound of Bucky's huffed little laugh drew Steve's attention back to him, and he chuckled a little too.

“Well you _did_ kinda throw him off a helicarrier.... But he's a good guy, he'll come round eventually.”

Bucky accepted this reasoning, his tiny smile lingering a little longer before it disappeared.

Steve squeezed the hand that was on Bucky's shoulder, digging his fingers in just tight enough to ensure he wasn't going to disappear. His heart constricted as he looked into the face of his best friend, the face he'd once thought he'd lost forever, that had fallen away from him just out of reach so long ago... For the first time in what felt like a lifetime – and, he supposed it _was –_ the part of Steve that had died upon that train stirred back to life and drew in a long, full breath of fresh air.

Slowly standing up tall again, Steve offered Bucky a hand and helped tug him up to his feet also. They shuffled for a moment, reluctant to let go and get started on the pressing matter of five brainwashed super soldiers that still needed dealt with, before they both relented and pulled each other into a strong, tight hug.

“I really missed you, Buck.” Steve admitted into metal under soft fabric, only to be squeezed back by a grip powerful enough to rival his own. The world could wait a little longer, he decided, and scrunched his eyes shut, forcing his mind to process that Bucky was really, truly _back._

When they released each other, Steve had to actively fight to contain the relief trying to burst out from his chest. Bucky's eyes crinkled kindly as he smiled back, and then the sound of Sam bidding someone farewell interrupted them.

Steve turned around, awaiting the third member of the party to join them as the man stepped under the open archway and into the dimmer setting of the smaller room. He tucked his phone away into his back pocket while Steve watched him questioningly, hoping for good news.

“He's on board.” The veteran informed them, coming to a stop a few feet away. He politely looked at Bucky too, not excluding him from the conversation, Steve noted gratefully.

“How do you know this guy...?” He had an inkling suspicion that Sam wasn't too proud of the honest answer to that question. The simple smirk in response proved his theory to be correct.

“Remind me to tell you some other time...”

Steve raised his eyebrows in acknowledgement, hiding an amused smile of his own.

“What are you gonna do now?” Bucky stepped forward, fitting right into place by Steve's side. He sounded nervous, though was doing a good job of keeping it together, so much so that it was unlikely Sam had even noticed. Steve, though, turned to his friend with a reassuring look. It was a strange sensation: still not being used to having Bucky back while simultaneously feeling like not a day had passed since they'd served side by side.

“We stop the bad guys. We're going to Siberia.”

“It's going to be dangerous, Steve.” Sam said, though of course he didn't sound against the idea.

“When is it ever not?” Steve allowed the veteran to roll his eyes at their luck before he turned back to Bucky, unsure of which ultimatum he was about to present that he wanted the man to go for. “You coming with us? We can find you somewhere safe to hide if you'd rather stay out of –”

“Hell no.” Came Bucky's immediate response, a little curl to the corner of his mouth. “I leave you alone for 70 years and look what happens...!”

Steve smiled, juggling affection and pride while trying to keep his professional head on straight. He couldn't deny the thrill that filled him up at the prospect of Bucky having his back on the battlefield once again. He hadn't even realised how much he'd missed it.

“Then we gotta find a way to leave the country, fast.”

“And how do you propose we do that, Steve? We're wanted fugitives now, we can't just hop on a plane. Not to mention Mr Anti-Metal Detector over here...” Sam jabbed a thumb at Bucky, his displeased gaze flicking over the exposed plates of the metal arm not-so-subtly before turning back to Steve in question. “And I don't think Tony's just gonna let us waltz on outta here – they're going to be waiting for us.”

Steve just gave him another one of his looks, taking a leaf out of Sam's book.

“I know a girl.”

As the trio made to leave, Steve in front, Sam next with an amused little expression toying with his face, Bucky was left frowning slightly in confusion. “You _do_?” He asked, blinking after Steve. “That would be a first...” He muttered bemusedly under his breath, then followed them in the direction of the exit and the big bad world beyond.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed and will be back for more when I start posting my other works! :D x


End file.
